Nothing is Easy
by Marababy101
Summary: Mitchie leaves her popstar husband, Shane Gray


when you're young, you think the world is in your hands. You're first day in kindergarten, your biggest worry was who had better handwriting, or who could draw a better picture. Middle school you're worried about whether you fit in or not, or whether or not you have cuter clothes than the most popular girl in school. High school the same thing, except now you're worried about that "bitch" who stole your man, or if you're gonna get in the top college that you wanted to get into. You don't necessarily about being married to a popstar and you slowly losing who you are day by day.

"I fucking cannot believe you right now! I'm sick and tired of trying to fit into your perfect world, Shane"

"You don't need to "fit" into this world Mitchie. I never fucking asked for that."

"Then how come everytime I go out with you and your stupid rich, and famous, fame whores i feel like im not pretty enough or skinny enough to be with them? I'm really trying to act like I'm okay, Shane. I really am. But with you being away on tour all the time and me being here all the time and the tabloids saying you're cheating on me with Ashley Greene or Taylor Swift, it's really hard for me. I honestly thought we were rounding this corner of no stability, I thought you would be home more, I thought I would be able to trust you more. It's seeming more and more like the last time." You sigh. Tears apparent in your eyes.

Shane standing there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, takes a step forward. "Mitchie. I promise you, none of those bitches matter to me, because you know what does matter to me? You. You matter to me."

"You've said that, I don't know how many times.. You told me things would be better by now. You said that.. You did. I keep holding my breath, hoping that things will get better, hoping you'll be home more. Nothing changes. I guess that's partly my fault. I knew who you were when I married you. I knew the life I was getting into. I just never thought for one second that I would be home, alone 9 months out of the year. We barely talk when you're away. You go play your shows and go do your press and whatever and i'm lucky if i get a call everynight."

"I'm sick of not being number one, Shane. That may sound selfish, but I am your wife. Not your girlfriend, not your friend. I'm the person you vowed forever to, and I don't hear from you, or see you everday like a married couple should. I guess this is why famous people divorce. They never see the other."

"Mitchie, what are you saying?" He says, worry coming across his face.

"I'm saying, that I don't know if I can be alone everynight anymore, just waiting."

"Mitch-"

"No, I can't. I just can't go another night without you in our bed. Sleeping next me. I can't. And I know you're going to say you're going to change, but I know and you know that that's not going to change. It's just the facts. I have got to stop hoping and face reality."

"You're leaving."

"I'm not leaving, Shane. You're the one that keeps leaving. I'm staying in LA just not in this house. I need to move on. I can't keep waiting for your life to change. That's not fair. Not for me or for you. This is who you are. I should've realized that when I married you. I am sorry."

Tears falling down his eyes "You knew exactly what you were getting yourself in when you married me. You told me we were strong enough to make it through anything. You said we were the couple that could beat the odds because we made it through so much already. You said that Mitchie. You told me you would never give up on us when things got hard. And what? Now you're leaving because it's too hard for you? how about ME? I have fucking feels too. Do you think I like being away from my wife all the time? I'm doing this because it's my career! This is my fucking career. I chose this life and I also chose you. You agreed to this life style." he said accusingly.

"Shane. I. CAN'T. Do this anymore." You say as you're throwing clothes into your bags quickly.

He grabs your arm firmly making you stop what you're doing and look up. "We can get through this." he says looking you straight in the eye. Confusion, hurt, anger all very apparent in his brown eyes.

"No, we can't." You pick up the bag and walk out the door. Leaving him alone with the wedding ring you left on the nightstand and your guy's big house.


End file.
